


we're supposed to drop like flies

by YunaDragneel



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: I'm not sure how this happened, M/M, and everyone suffers, but it did, whole lotta angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunaDragneel/pseuds/YunaDragneel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tim feels lost he finds shelter with the person expected it the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're supposed to drop like flies

**Author's Note:**

> This is all sorts of fucked up, but I hope you like it. Comments are appreciated

Tim wandered around the streets of Gotham, trying to find something that could help him. After a long silence with Bruce, they had come to the conclusion that Tim couldn’t stay at the manor anymore. Damian had taken everything. His home. His mantle. _His life._ Bruce wanted to pay a penthouse for him, but Tim had declined. (“Are you sure?” – “Yeah Bruce. I have a place so don’t worry.”) Needless to say he had been lying.

He was tired from walking around. Sure he was Timothy Drake-Wayne, but he still felt lost. He knew that Bruce would eventually want him back because Damian would get complicated and Tim was still working in Wayne Enterprises. But he still needed a place to stay.

As he turned the corner he saw Jason leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. He seemed deep in thought, but snapped back when he noticed Tim.

“It’s a babybird.” The older teased with a smirk.

“Jason.”

“Did daddy kick you out or something?” Yeah. Something like that. But Tim didn’t answer. It was enough for Jason to know he had been right. He exhaled the smoke and smiled. “Come on little bird. I have a safehouse in this area.” Tim blinked in surprise. Jason was offering him a place to stay. It was… uncommon for him to be so nice.

“Are you sure?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Tim didn’t question it any further.

 -----------------

Tim enjoyed living with Jason. His predecessor was unique, but he was a good person at heart. The Red Robin found himself feeling more and more at ease with Jason around him. It was weird. The way Jason always seemed to know what was going on, what was happening. And the way it felt when they were being lazy and watching movies? It was indescribable.

“Hey, Tim.”

“Mh?” He looked up from where he was laying on the couch, his gaze on Jason.

“Don’t tell Bruce.” Jason seemed to have that far-away look. As if he was staring into the distance.

“Okay.” Tim agreed. It was a promise.

  -----------------

Bruce called a week later (“How are you doing, Tim?”). He asked him where he was staying and if everything was alright. Tim answered him, but ignored the part where Bruce asked him where he lived (“I’m fine Bruce and how is Alfred? Damian has to be a handful.”) If Bruce noticed, he didn’t comment on it and let it be. Jason had watched him with a fond smile from across the room. And Tim couldn’t help but smile back.

  -----------------

Out on Patrol he encountered Nightwing. Tim wasn’t sure why Jason had insisted on separating their routes on patrol, but… Tim didn’t question it. It was Jason after all. He had his reasons for everything.

“Hey little brother,” Nightwing smiled, “How are you doing?”

“I’m fine, N.”

“I heard. Bruce kicked you out didn’t he.” It was more of a statement than a question, to which Tim just nodded. “Where are you living now?” With Jason. But Dick didn’t need to know that (“Don’t tell Dick.” – “Okay.”). Tim heard Jason call for him over their private comm link.

“Sorry N. I gotta run,” he replied instead and swung to the next roof. Nightwing just watched him go. He knew Tim was strong, but still there was something off about him.

“I’m sure he’s just dealing with it…” Nightwing muttered and continued his own patrol.

  -----------------

Tim had tucked himself against Jason’s side, the other man’s arm around him protectively. This… thing between them grew more intimate. They slept in the same bed, stitched each other up after a hard patrol. It was nice and Tim felt at ease.

  -----------------

“Why can’t I tell them I’m living with you?” Tim asked one evening. Jason gave him a look.

“Did you forget the bad blood between me and the family? They’d all probably accuse me of kidnapping you. Y’know. Stockholm-Syndrome and all that,” Jason replied, “I just want to keep us safe. You and I. We don’t need anyone else.” Tim’s heart fluttered when Jason spoke about their relationship as if it was special. Maybe it was.

“I get it.” And he really did. Jason leaned towards him with a smile and planted a soft kiss on Tim’s lips.

“That’s my babybird.” (“I love you.”)

  -----------------

It happened all at once and then not at all. Dick called him, wanting to meet up with him and talk about something. And of course Tim agreed. When Tim left, Jason just waved him off. He knew something Tim didn’t about the conversation he was going to have with Dick.

  -----------------

Arriving at the coffee shop, Tim went over to Dick with a smile and slipped into the booth, taking the seat across from him. Dick returned the smile, but there was something else. Something Tim couldn’t place.

“How are you doing Tim?” The same question. Bruce had asked it once. Dick had asked it twice.

“I’m fine, Dick.” The same answer as always.

“How are you coping with things?” Tim frowned. What should he be coping with?

“I don’t follow.”

“Jayce’s death. I want to know how you’re dealing with him being dead and all.” A dreadful feeling took place, but Tim shook it off, began laughing instead.

“Dick what are you talking about? He’s fine! I’ve been living with him for the past months!” Dick’s eyes went wide and Tim just… laughed. “I saw through your joke.”

“Tim. I’m not joking. Jason─ Jason died.” Tim just shook his head, still grinning.

“I can’t believe you’d say that, Dick. He’s not dead─ Look! There he is!” Tim pointed to the entrance of the shop and Dick followed, looking at the spot where Jason was supposed to be. But he couldn’t see him.

“Tim… there is no one.” Jason came closer, a regretful look on his face. And the feeling of dread came back to Tim.

“He’s right─ right there… Jason say something!” He looked at the older man pleadingly.

“I’m sorry babybird.”

“Jason what─”

“Dickie is right…” It felt like Tim’s whole world crashed in just one moment. “You can see me because you couldn’t deal with the fact I died. You couldn’t let go of me.” Tim made a choked noise in the back of his throat, a form of sob. He didn’t understand. This couldn’t be true.

“Tim, you’ve been hallucinating all this time…?” Dick gently touched Tim’s hand, but he flinched away.

“You’re lying. You’re both lying! Come on tell me this is a goddamn joke! See I fell for it!” Jason closed his eyes.

“It’s no joke.” It was as if Jason and Dick shared a mind. They said it at the same time. But only Jason added something.

 

“And technically… you’re dead too, but no one could let you go.” ("Which is why they still treat you like a living person.")


End file.
